


Live A Little

by justaphangirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluffity Fluff Fluff, Hamburr, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, all fluff, burr is gay af, flustered burr is my aesthetic, hamilton is bi af, i am ace af, really supportive roommates, some laf/herc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphangirl/pseuds/justaphangirl
Summary: Prompt: “My friend(s) dragged me to a party and then abandoned me but you came up to me and we started talking and somehow I started talking about how I didn’t want to be here while you start smirking when my friend(s) come(s) back and introduces you to me as the host of the party and I blush really hard because I’ve been ranting about how boring it was for 10 minutes”





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, Burr! Live a little!” Laf yelled at me. 

“No. I refuse,” I replied, refocusing my attention on my phone.

“Laurens, Herc and I are all going! We know the host!” he said, dragging Hercules out of his room. “Plus, the host is cute!”

I blushed a little, but I wasn’t smiling. It had only been a week since I told my four roommates that I’m gay. It was completely my fault; I just couldn’t help but make a gay joke and accidentally out myself. Laurens was trying to draw, and he was having trouble.

“Ugh, I can’t draw straight lines!” he exclaimed, throwing his pencil across the room.

“Then draw something gayer,” I said calmly, gesturing towards myself without realizing it. All three of my roommates fell silent, then let out a cry:

“The gay trio has become a gay quartet!”

I laughed nervously, then screamed as they tackled me in celebration. 

Since then, they’d been trying to hook me up with every guy they knew. While I appreciated the favor, I knew that I could find true love myself. I told them that multiple times, but they never listened. 

“C’mon, Aaron, I don’t care if you want to or not, you’re getting dressed and coming with us. Now hurry up, we’re going to be late!” Hercules demanded. I sighed, knowing that there was no way I could get out of that one. I stood up from the couch. 

“Well, there go my plans of doing nothing tonight,” I said quietly, but loud enough for Laurens, Laf, and Herc to hear. I walked to my room, threw on a nice-ish shirt and some jeans, grabbed my shoes and a jacket, and headed to meet the rest of the group at the door. At least the host was apparently cute. Maybe the trip wouldn’t be as bad as I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr doesn't like the party and meets a mystery guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok I know it's late but I had a busy day yesterday but here is chapter 2!

Boy was I wrong.

I had never been so bored in all of my life. When we arrived at the party, it was already super crowded. We parked across the street and the rest of the group ran to meet up with the Schuyler Sisters. I awkwardly stood back and waved a quick hello to Eliza, when Angelica shot a glare in my direction. My small smile was wiped from my face as she stepped a little closer to me, leaving the conversation.

“Well, if it isn’t Aaron Burr, sir,” she spat, looking me up and down. “Didn’t peg you as the party type.”

I gulped. Angelica Schuyler, the oldest, smartest, and the meanest of the three sisters. She had it out for me every since high school. I thought I wouldn’t have to see her again because we went to different colleges. I guess I was wrong.

“Angelica Schuyler,” I acknowledged. “I'm actually not the party type. The group dragged me along to this one,” I gestured towards Laurens, Mulligan and Lafayette. 

“I see,” she said, raising an eyebrow. “They know the host, right?” she asked me.

“Yeah, what’s his name?” 

“I think it’s-”

She was cut off by a yelp from Lafayette.

I sighed. “I should see what’s going on. Nice talking to you?”

Angelica only glared at me. Well, it was worth a shot. I walked over to where Laf was. I found him drunkenly hanging onto Hercules, the latter’s face a bright red hue. Laurens, for some reason, was nowhere to be found. I sighed and walked out of the house onto the porch. I could still hear the loud music being blasted through the speakers, so I walked out to the lawn and sat down. I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands.

“Hey, what are you doing out here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way thank you guys for so many kudos and hits over 200 hits???? My writing is really crappy???? Thank you so much???


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr still doesn't like the party, the mystery guest's identity is revealed, lots of sexualities for characters, Burr meets ANOTHER mystery guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy spring break! Here's an early update for you guys. Enjoy! ;)

My head shot from my hands and turned to reveal that a tall, Caribbean man with long hair had sat down beside me. He looked right into my eyes, and I felt a chill run down my spine. 

"Oh, um, me? I just needed some air.” I stammered, not wanting to look like a wimp. The man chuckled. I took that opportunity to further examine his features. He looked about a year younger than me, and I noticed his eyes scrunched up when he laughed. It was kind of cute.

“Yeah, these parties can get pretty rowdy,” he said, glancing back at the house. He stood up and offered me a hand. Hesitantly, I took it, and he pulled me up. 

“Alexander Hamilton, Alex for short,” he clarified, shaking my hand.

“Ah, Aaron Burr, Burr for short,” I replied with a small smile. He released my hand.

“How about we walk down to the park? Maybe it’ll clear your head,” he suggested, pointing behind him down the street.

“Ah, um, s-sure! I’d love to!” I felt a small blush creep onto my face. I thought nothing of it and refocused on Alex, who had started asking me a question.

“-are you here?”

“W-why am I here? Well, my friends Lafayette, Hercules, and John Laurens dragged me along to this party because I need to ‘live a little’ ” I mumbled. I saw a smile start on Alex’s lips. My gaze darted to them, causing both of our faces to redden.

“Why do you say ‘dragged’, do you not like it?”

“Can I be honest?”

“Of course.”

“No. I hate going to parties, I would’ve rather stayed home tonight and binge Netflix or something,” I groaned. “This party is no different.”

“Ah, ok. You said you know Laf, Herc and John?” 

“Yeah, why? Do you know them?”

“Yes, for a while, actually. I’m surprised they didn’t try to introduce you to me…” Alex trailed off and looked down at my eyes. I blushed and looked away, a smile growing on my face.

“I’m pretty sure a lot of their friends are strangers. And I’m almost positive they're all gay,” I chuckled. 

“Really?” Alex challenged. “What about the Schuyler sisters?”

“Well, Peggy’s aromantic, Angie’s asexual, and Eliza is lesbian. I know Laf is trans, Herc is biromantic, Laurens is definitely gay, and Jefferson and Madison are both gay. Oh yeah! And Laf’s lady friend back in France, what’s her name…”

“Adrienne?” Alex suggested.

"Yeah, that’s it! She’s demi. That’s pretty much everyone I know, except…” I trailed off, my sexuality rant coming to an end. “I don’t know about you,” I mumbled.   
Alex’s face flushed. “I’m bi, You?”

Wow Alex. Way to be subtle.

“Ah, um… gay…”

Alex realized his mistake. “S-SORRY, sorry, I didn’t mean- you didn’t have to- shoot, I’m really sorry-”

I held up my hands. “It’s okay, It’s okay! I, um, accidentally came out to Laf, Herc, and John and you’re their friend. So…”

We had made it to the park. Alex immediately ran to the swings, jumping on one. His face lit up like a child’s, and it was adorable. Without meaning to, I smiled softly and walked over to him, sitting on the swing next to his. He blushed and stopped swinging.

“Sooooo… you wanna head back to the party?” he asked sheepishly.

“UGH NO,” I said. “I’ll just get another headache and… this is nice…”

Suddenly, a strange, yet familiar figure stumbled into my vision. I squinted, trying to make out who it could be, but since there was minimal light, I had no such luck. I turned to Alex, a worried look on my face, when a heavy French accent broke the confused silence.

“Ah, mon ami, *hiccup* there you are!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drunk French guy? who could it be? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd mystery guest identity reveal! Also Alex gets a sudden boost of confidence.

I jumped from my spot on the swing.

“Lafayette? What are you doing here?” I yelled, concerned.

He giggled. “I was looking for you, you left!” he slurred. Oh he was definitely drunk.

“Well, you found me. Can we go home now? Not that I don’t want to be here with you, Alex, but I really don’t want to go back to that party!” I said dramatically. Alex smirked and Lafayette swayed a bit before continuing.

“I was going to introduce you to Alex, the host,” he said, gesturing to Alex, “but it seems that you’ve already found him!”

Oh.

That’s why he was smirking. That’s why he asked about the party. I felt my face turn red, and I curled in on myself, turning my face away from Alex.  
“S-sorry, Alex, I-” I started to apologize.

“It’s fine, Burr. In fact, it’s a good thing you didn’t like the party. I would’ve never gotten to know you!”

I smiled softly, looking up at Alex. He had a genuine smile on his face, so I figured that it was okay.

Lafayette laughed again. “John n’ Hercules are back there, we should go get ‘em!”

I sighed and turned to Alex. “He’s right, I don’t want to have to drag either one of them to the car, we should leave before they get too drunk, like this one,” I said, pointing to Laf. 

Alex chuckled. “Yeah. Here, take this.” He handed me a post-it note, then turned his head. He seemed to be blushing. I looked down at the note.

Call me  
555-7416  
~Alex <3

My brain short-circuited, and I said nothing. I hoped my face was all I needed to respond, seeing as I was furiously blushing and wide-eyed. 

“O-okay,” I said softly when I remembered how to speak.

“I-I’ll walk back with you,” Alex said.

I only smiled. Well, the group had been right about one thing. The host sure was cute.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated and I'm really sorry I've been having some rough times so I'm finishing this up and then I'll be posting more regularly (I hope) sorry sorry sorry

On the way back to the party, I let Lafayette lead the way. I knew where we should go, so if he went off track, I could redirect him. This way, I could walk with Alex. 

“So, do you have any roommates?” I asked, hoping to end the awkward silence between us. Lafayette’s incomprehensible muttering and inconsistent giggling didn’t count as talking. 

“Nope. It’s why I have parties. So I’m not always lonely,” he responding solemly. Wow Alex, I wasn’t expecting that. I guess you get points for creativity. 

“I’m almost always free,” I said, not thinking about it. 

“Really?” Alex asked, a hint of passion in his voice. “I just might have to take you up on your offer, Burr!”

That was the first time he said my name, and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I had barely stifled a squeal of joy when I heard Alex’s voice again.

“Oh no. Look who showed up.”

I could hear annoyance in his voice, so I looked towards his house and immediately recognized the car. It belonged to Thomas Jefferson, and Jefferson doesn’t go anywhere without James Madison, his boyfriend. Alex and I never took our eyes off the house (I don’t know about Laf, he was just kind of wandering) until we walked through the front door. 

“Ah, ah, ah, Hamilton. You’re late!” Thomas exclaimed when he saw us walk through the door. All conversations halted and someone lowered the volume of the music. James walked up to his boyfriend’s side, trying really hard to seem tough, but it was proved difficult because he is ridiculously short.

“Shut up, Jefferson,” I said, hoping that maybe he would decide we weren’t worth it and leave. My wish was not granted.

“Aw, our little Burr is defending his crush! How cute,” Madison gushed. Some people in the surrounding group laughed, Laurens smiled at me, and Lafayette leaned up against Hercules, causing the larger man’s face to turn tomato red. I growled, ready to punch him in the face, but Alex’s hand on my shoulder stopped me. Just then, an obviously drunk man stepped in between the four of us. 

“Woah, woah, guys! It’s obvious we don’t need to fight! Hamilton and Burr are obviously in the wrong here!” he slurred. I recognized him as John Adams. “They can’t be GAY, that’s WRONG!”

I could see the look of surprise on Jefferson and Madison’s face morph into a look of disgust.

“Excuse you, WE’RE gay!” Thomas stated, wrapping an arm around James. 

Adams looked from Alex and I to James and Thomas. He then looked down at his drink, took a swig, loudly announced “This kid is OUT!” and left. On his way out I could hear him muttering something about “southern mother effin’ democratic-republicans”. 

Thomas looked back at Alex. “Hm. He’s almost as obnoxious as you, Hamilton! Now why don’t you run back to Daddy Washington and tell him-”

“SHUT UP!” I hear Alex scream. It sounded like he was about to cry. I looked at him- I was right. He had tears streaming down his face. I walked up to Thomas and James and put my face right in front of theirs. 

“You messed with the wrong guy,” I growled, before punching Thomas square in the nose. I stepped back, shaking my knuckles in slight pain as I watched Thomas’s hand shoot to his face and James’ eyes widen. 

“You broke my nose!” Thomas yelled. I saw Alex smile a little bit at his nasally voice. 

“You broke his nose!” James echoed. I saw Alex confidently walk up to the pair. 

“Yeah, he broke his nose, and I’ll break yours if you don’t leave him alone!” he threatened. I smiled. No one had ever stood up for me like that.

James seemed ready to run out the door but Thomas and chuckled and tried not to wince. 

“You and what army?” he asked, blood beginning to drip down his face.

Lafayette staggered forward. “ME!” he yelled, giddy.

I sighed. “No, Laf, you’re too drunk to fight.”

Suddenly Hercules and Laurens stepped up. “Us too.”

John Jay came forward. “Count me in! These two don’t know what they’re up against.”

Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy walked up to us. “I don’t like you,” Angelica said to me, “but I don’t like them more, so I guess we’re on your side.”

“Thanks…?” I responded, unsure if that was a compliment or an insult. Whatever the case, all nine of us looked at Thomas and James, who seemed to shrink before us. 

“James, let’s go,” Jefferson said quietly. He and his boyfriend ran out of the house and I stared after them for a while before Alex wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

“Thank you, Burr,” he whispered, sending shivers down my spine.

“N-no problem, Alex. Anything for you…” I squeaked. I saw Laurens give me a thumbs up out of the corner of my eye, but I was focused on the fact that Alex’s face was now getting dangerously close to my face. Against my better judgement, I welcomed it, and we connected lips. Gasps and cheers could be heard from the crowd as I returned the kiss with just as much passion. I smiled a bit, wrapping my arms around his neck and feeling him hold my waist. When we finally pulled back, the crowd went wild. Despite the loud music and cheers, all I could focus on was Alex’s eyes. The dark, chocolate-colored eyes captured all of my attention and I leaned in to kiss him again. Although this one was shorter, it left me breathless nonetheless.

“Burr, would you like to go out with me?” Alex mumbled into my lips. I smiled.

“How could I say no to that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be one more after this that'll be out soon


	6. A/N

Holy Hecc I just realized I have like 90 likes and over 900 hits like TYSM??? What??? Is??? Happening??? My writing is really fricking crappy but you guys read it and like it so thank!! I promise the last chapter will actually be out soon so stay tuned and I won't abandon you like last time (sorry bout that) but yeah just a rant. TYSM for everything it's 10:30PM and I'm crying tears of joy thanks my hamilbeans. I will see u later gnight


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are at the end! Thank you guys so much for 100 kudos and 1000 hits. I'm so happy. I've also uploaded a phanfic called Mistakes if you wanna check that out. I hope you enjoy!!

“DAAAAD! THEO HIT ME!!” Young Philip screamed.

“Dosia, did you hit your brother?” Aaron asked the older girl.

“No, Philip ran into me!” She responded. 

“AND THEN SHE HIT ME!”

“I was startled!!!”

Alex came up beside his husband. “Now, now, here's what we’ll do: Philip, apologize for running into to your sister.”

“‘M sorry…” The freckled boy mumbled.

“Theo? Apologize for hitting him.”

“Sorry, Pip.”

Alex smiled. “There, now go play. Your father and I are watching.”

Both children smiled. “Okay Papa!” They said in unison before running off. Alex sat down next to his husband. Aaron turned to him.

“Well, Alexander, you sure handled that better than I thought you would.” He said with a smirk. Alex pretended to look offended. 

“How dare you! You wound me, sir!”

“I know I do. But you love it~” Aaron retorted flirtatiously. Alex winked at him, subtle enough that the kids wouldn't see. Aaron leaned over the arm of his chair to give Alex a quick kiss. Alex giddily returned it. After a few moments of silence, Aaron sighed.

“How did I get so lucky?” He wondered aloud. Alex blushed. 

“If I remember correctly, you were forced to socialize and complained to me about my party. Then you punched the rudest piece of sh-”

“Alex! The kids can hear you!” Aaron scolded.

“-Sorry. The rudest piece of crap on the planet and I kissed you. And now we’re here!” Alex finished, gesturing with his hands to everything around him. 

“Yes, I think that pretty much explains it. I love you, Lex.”

“Love you too, Burr.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the fluff wasn't too much for you. As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I'll see you soon, my Hamilbeans!


End file.
